diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen One
The Fallen Ones (a.k.a. the Fallen), and formally known as Namus ImprobusWritings of Abd al-Hazir: The Fallen are a race of demons. Lore When unleashed upon the mortal realm, the Fallen display a tendency to swarm like flesh-hungry locusts, and they have been known to tear apart a sleeping village in minutes. The "grunts of the underworld," Fallen are small of stature and simian in appearance, and possess surprising strength and unnatural agility. Other than feasting on human flesh and killing the only act that gives these unspeakable horrors pleasure is breeding; hence the tendency to encounter them in large packs. However, due to their small size, cowardice appears to be one of the chief features of this species. They prefer to attack under the guise of darkness and in large numbers whenever possible. If they are shown great strength, preferably by killing one of their kind, they will retreat and regroup. However, their appetite for destruction will eventually overcome their caution, and they will attempt to strike again.Diablo Manual Fallen rarely travel alone. They are pack creatures, and seek to congregate together.Fallen, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2015-06-21 As such, certain Fallen inevitably rise to dominant positions within their respective groups.Book of Tyrael These creatures have a rough tribal organization and are ruled by the more powerful Shaman members of their race.To Hell and Back However, they display no obvious tendency towards greater organization beyond their predisposition to swarm. This is fortunate for humanity, for they are so numerous that if they were to band together in large numbers, they might easily overwhelm a small city. Fallen have their own language. In it, "genzaniku" translates as "slayer of humans."Diablo III, Genzaniku Types At least five types of Fallen are known to exist: *Imps: These are the most common of the Fallen family of demons. They are the stereotypical fallen ones in look and behavior: small, red, swarming, bloodthirsty, and cowardly. *Shamans: The leaders of camps of Fallen, these Shamans possess the ability to raise the dead. *Lunatics: These oversized Fallen rush to enemies and self-detonate. *Overseers: These larger Fallen drive their smaller impish breathren forward. *Hounds: These dog-like Fallen are utilized as guard animals, beasts of burden, and even food by their masters. Zoltun Kulle suspected that there were two other types of Fallen. Junkrats are counted among the family of the Fallen.Heroes of the Storm History The Fallen Ones were once exalted demons of the Burning Hells. They served as Azmodan's hands, performing acts that he would not, could not involve himself in. They were the instrument of Azmodan's first failed attempt to usurp power from Diablo and his brothers, and after that failure, the fallen were subjected to the full wrath of Diablo. They were twisted into small, ridiculous imps, in contrast to their previously powerful forms. Moreover, if they expected Azmodan to reverse their condition, they were sadly mistaken. The infuriated Azmodan held them responsible for the Prime Evils' continued reign, and so he left the fallen in their new bodies, where their degradation would serve to amuse him for all eternity. Their failure provided him with the information he required to succeed in dethroning Diablo and his brothers - the event now known as the "Dark Exile" - but that fact did nothing to soften his heart toward the Fallen. Around the Darkening of Tristram, Fallen became very common throughout the woodlands of the Western Kingdoms. Small encampments of Fallen were observed, but with no obvious overall organization. However, the Carvers and Dark Ones were seen closer to the fringes of civilization, indicating that the Prime Evils' sway may be stronger than previously understood. Fallen were seen in the ranks of the Army of Sin during the Siege of Bastion's Keep.Diablo III, Act III In-game Diablo I In Diablo I, the Fallen are represented solely by their Imp forms, but are simply referred to as Fallen Ones. Diablo II Fallen return as enemies in Diablo II. The Imp variant is referred to solely as "Fallen", and they are joined by Fallen Shamans. Diablo Immortal Fallen appear as enemies in Diablo Immortal.2018-11-05, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-09 Diablo III Fallen appear in Diablo III. The Imp and Shaman variants remain, and they are joined by Fallen Overseers, Lunatics, and Hounds. Diablo IV Fallen appear as enemies in Diablo IV.2019-11-01, Diablo IV Official Gameplay Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2019-11-10 Types include the .2019-11-01, Diablo 4 Blizzcon 2019 Demo Druid, Sorceress, Barbarian Gameplay. YouTube, accessed on 2019-11-26 Heroes of the Storm ]] Fallen appear in the Battlefield of Eternity map in ''Heroes of the Storm. They are represented by Shamans and Hounds, taking the place of the game's usual knight creeps. The Shaman re-summons the Hounds until he is killed.2015-06-07, Eternal Conflict - New Diablo 3 Maps, Heroes (The Butcher), and More! PTR June 23rd. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2015-06-22 References Category:Fallen Category:Demons Category:Diablo Immortal Bestiary